


one, two, flash!

by iridescence (10softbot)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/iridescence
Summary: When Chanhee lifts his head to look at his reflection in the mirror, he sees Changmin right behind him, his smile reaching his eyes. Sunwoo is right next to him – not smiling as brightly, but there is the ghost of a smile on his lips that Chanhee knows how to read all too well at this point.or, runway model Chanhee gets Changmin and Sunwoo into Seoul Fashion Week; things gets messy when they're back in their hotel room.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 301





	one, two, flash!

**Author's Note:**

> first of all i am appalled that there is literally not a single fic for this ot3 and i think that must change right this second. be the change you want to see in the world! this idea was birthed yesterday when i was awake at 5 in the morning and my brain was just sirens blaring. poorly beta read, you know how it is. anyways here's some food!
> 
> don't repost or translate without permission etc

Chanhee could list a handful of things he likes about being a model. It ranges from the gifts he gets sent on a regular basis, to the expensive restaurants he gets to go to free of charge, as well as the numerous brand trips he gets invited to. He doesn’t like quite as much how often he has to be away from home, away from Changmin and Sunwoo, but the two have never made mention to express any discomfort or unhappiness with what he does.

He feels extremely blessed to have them.

Because every night he spends away from them is a night that ends with Changmin ringing him up for a video call the second he is showered and has his makeup off, with warm covers over his body and his head resting on expensive feather pillows as he watches Sunwoo cozy up in his own bed and Changmin sit up against his bathtub on his bathroom floor.

It ends with them watching Changmin drag himself back into his room and into his bed, exhaustion sinking deep into his bones. It ends with Chanhee holding back tears of longing when he sees the array of pictures decorating Changmin's headboard – pictures of him, of Sunwoo, of himself—of the three of them together. Every date they have gone on registered in pictures, now decorated with Changmin’s doodles and calligraphy.

There are days Chanhee is too tired to talk – days where he spent hours on the runway, modeling for brands he couldn’t ever have imagined working with. These are days he lets the other two do most of the talking, days he lets Sunwoo's voice slowly lull him to sleep, days he ignores the light laughing of the other two when they notice his eyes will no longer be fluttering open again.

More than anything, Chanhee loves it when he gets to have the both of them with him. Mostly because they are always the ones going above and beyond for him, so it’s always good when he gets to do something for them instead.

 _Something_ being getting them passes for Seoul Fashion week, getting them front row seats and making sure they have a good time. Chanhee's heart stutters a bit when he walks down the runway and sees them smiling so brightly at him, brighter than the camera flashes and the spotlights pointed at his face.

When the show is over and the models start gathering for the afterparty, Chanhee has a hard time saying no to the brand director’s insistence. It’s always difficult, and more often than not Chanhee finds himself pressed between sweaty bodies in a club or having to make small talk at dinner tables when his brain has long turned to mush, and he can barely keep his eyes open.

His brain is starting to shut down. The backstage is too hot and too noisy, models flitting all over as they get changed one last time for the night to go out and party, and Chanhee knows he's about to have an overwhelming breakdown as he packs his bags when he feels a warm hand on his lower back, comforting and familiar.

When he lifts his head to look at his reflection in the mirror, he sees Changmin right behind him, his smile reaching his eyes. Sunwoo is right next to him – not smiling as brightly, but there is the ghost of a smile on his lips that Chanhee knows how to read all too well at this point.

“You were stunning—”

“It was alright.”

Changmin glares at Sunwoo through the mirror, and with the way the corners of his lips tug up Chanhee knows he doesn’t really mean it. Changmin knows it as well, but his hand still leaves his lower back to raise at Sunwoo in a fist, his teeth playfully baring just slightly.

“Thanks,” he answers with a smile, dropping the last of his belongings into his backpack. “I’m really glad you guys could make it.”

Changmin’s smile brightens when he leans in to peck his lips, hand back as a comfortable weight on his back.

“Are you kidding me?” he laughs a little, breath fanning his cheek as he pulls away. “We wouldn’t miss it for a thing.”

Sunwoo's smile softens then, eyes trained to him in the mirror when he steps closer and takes Chanhee's other side, quickly leaning in to press a wet kiss to his cheek. “Are you not going out with your modeling cult to celebrate?”

Chanhee raises a brow at him through the mirror. “Would I be stalling behind if I were?” Changmin raises a brow at him as well, and Chanhee doesn’t really blame him – he's done it too many times before. “I’m not going this time, I promise. We can go back to our hotel room.”

 _“Our?”_ Sunwoo asks.

“ _Hotel_ room?” Changmin continues, as if they heard him wrong.

They didn’t.

“Yes,” Chanhee says with a sigh, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Our hotel room. I managed to get us a really good booking, and I really think we should hurry.”

Chanhee barely manages to dodge unaware models on his way out of the venue, the press cameras focused on the designers and brand directors getting into their vans as they make their way to luxury homes or booked out nightclubs. The constant flashing of cameras is almost unbearable as they make their way to Changmin’s car, parked a couple blocks away from the venue.

The ride to the hotel isn’t a long one, but Chanhee still finds himself falling asleep against the window of Changmin’s car as they stroll down the city. He hates feeling so tired when he finally has some free time to spend with his boyfriends, but it’s not like he can really help it. When he comes to it again, Sunwoo is noisily making his way out of Changmin's car, clearly making sure Chanhee can hear him when he slams the passenger’s door close.

There is a spark in Changmin's eyes when he leads them to the elevator and presses the third to last floor on the digital pad, when he opens the bedroom door and luxury meets them first thing. There is joy laced in every little noise Sunwoo makes as he walks into the room, as he throws himself in bed and makes himself comfortable. There is joy laced in Chanhee's heart when he sees just how pleased his boyfriends look.

Chanhee excuses himself shortly after, making his way into the bathroom, in desperate need of a shower. There is still body glitter in places he doesn’t even want to think about, the reminiscent memories of his runway shows being washed away by the warm spray of the shower under his head. He can hear Changmin and Sunwoo loudly chatting in the room, and although he can’t make it out what it is exactly what they’re talking about, Chanhee knows it must be something good.

Or so he hopes.

With a fresh pair of boxers and a clean tee on, Chanhee makes his way back into the room and straight to the ice bucket waiting for him by the window, left untouched by the other two.

“How much is this costing you?” Changmin's voice wavers a little when Chanhee pops the champagne bottle open. “Isn’t this too expensive?”

Chanhee scoffs.

“Do you see me asking for the price of stuff when you get me something?” he asks, pouring champagne into a flute. “I don’t think you do. So, can’t you just enjoy this while we still have it?”

“Of course we can,” Sunwoo says as he rolls over Changmin's body, promptly getting off bed and stretching out a hand for the flute Chanhee holds out. “Don’t listen to him.”

Chanhee laughs, filling another flute and handing it to Changmin before getting one himself. The sparking of the beverage tingles on his tongue, down his throat and as it settles in his stomach. It’s a nice addition to his tiredness, he thinks, his knees turning to jelly when he walks towards the king-sized bed and lets himself fall between Changmin and Sunwoo.

“Did you miss me?” Chanhee mumbles, burying his face in Sunwoo’s chest, breathing him in, eyes fluttering closed.

Sunwoo brings a hand to the back of his neck, pulling him into a nice, slow kiss. It’s a non-answer that makes Chanhee sigh and melt into his hold, makes him feel numb as Sunwoo's tongue slides against his. He can feel the bed dip as Changmin moves around behind his back, the soft noise of glass clinking on wood almost muted by the thudding of his heart in his ear.

Sunwoo's hand that had once been holding the champagne flute falls on his hip, fingers digging into his flesh as Sunwoo pulls him closer to kiss him deeper. Sunwoo's lips still taste like strawberry lip balm, his tongue a weird mixture of coffee and champagne. Chanhee feels a bit lightheaded – or maybe it’s the exhaustion, or the alcohol he’s had, or the fact that Changmin is now pressing his body against his back, lips pressing kisses to the back of his neck.

It makes him squirm, the spot both sensitive and ticklish, a small mewl escaping his lips and falling into Sunwoo's mouth. When they part, Sunwoo's gaze is unfocused, lips red and covered in spit. Chanhee can’t stop himself from bringing a thumb up to tug at his bottom lip, his heart beating faster at how blissed out Sunwoo already looks like this.

And then Changmin snakes his arms around his middle, pulling him closer to himself before turning him around to face him. There is a sweet smile on Changmin's lips and Chanhee smiles back, mirroring the sweet expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“We missed you so much,” Changmin's tone is so sweet and so caring, just like Changmin himself when he cups his face in his hands to pull him into a kiss.

It’s so different, the way they kiss; where Sunwoo is demanding and almost a little desperate at times, Changmin keeps him steady and grounded. And it’s so sweet, too, the way Changmin will nibble on his lower lip, the way he runs the tip of his tongue against the seam of his mouth, the way he kisses Chanhee like it’s the first time – every time.

Chanhee feels safe in their arms. As Changmin presses a knee between his legs, as Sunwoo trails kisses over his shoulders and his back and snakes a hand into his shirt to press his palm flat against his stomach. Sunwoo's hand is as warm as Changmin's on his face, making his skin burn when he starts trailing it up his chest.

He knows what’s coming and he holds his breath – when Sunwoo pinches his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, Chanhee almost squeaks into Changmin's mouth, involuntarily grinding against his thigh and it feels so fucking _good_. The friction sends a shiver down his spine, makes pleasure course in his veins—Chanhee knows he’s a goner.

Changmin drinks up all the noises he makes and licks every corner of his mouth, kissing him breathless as he presses his thigh harder between his legs. Chanhee can’t help but grind against him, feeling blood rushing to his cheeks, his face starting to feel warm between Changmin's hands from both embarrassment and arousal.

The moment Chanhee pulls away from the kiss to breathe, Sunwoo sneaks his other hand into his underwear, and Chanhee can’t stop the loud moan that bubbles up his chest when he wraps his fingers around his dick. He can hear both Changmin and Sunwoo chuckle, his senses heightened by the feeling of having Sunwoo tease him like this – with his hands on his nipple and his dick, his lips pressing wet kisses along his back and his shoulder and his neck, driving him crazy.

He’s pliant in Sunwoo's hands, pliant when Changmin tilts his head up with a finger under his chin to press kisses under his jaw. When Sunwoo slowly drags his hand up his dick, it feels like his body is going to melt into the mattress, or maybe spontaneously catch on fire – when he thumbs at the slit and smears the beading precum over his cockhead, Chanhee knows he won’t be coming out of this alive.

Mostly because Sunwoo knows all too well how to play him, how to touch and please him in all the right ways, and because Changmin is far too eager to egg him on. He's murmuring against Chanhee's skin, encouraging words to keep Sunwoo going and pure filth to spur Chanhee on and drive him absolutely insane.

It’s not like they need to do much to drive Chanhee insane. Pressed between the both of them, Chanhee feels trapped in the best way possible. It’s almost suffocating, how all he can smell is Changmin's cologne when Changmin kisses him again, deeper and harder this time, almost shoving his tongue down his throat.

And then Sunwoo sets up a stroking pace that is so slow it’s infuriating; the drag of his hand up and down his dick isn’t a slick one, the almost rough tug making for a mild edging that has Chanhee's toes curling into the mattress. Chanhee whines – small, soft noises that get lost in his throat and in Changmin's mouth, noises that make Sunwoo press his hardening dick against his ass as he groans against the skin of his back.

“You’re gorgeous,” Sunwoo mumbles against him, picking up the pace of his hand but not quite, moving the hand on his chest to pinch his other nipple into full hardness. “So fucking beautiful.”

Chanhee can feel his dick swell in Sunwoo's hand, can feel the coiling in his stomach getting tighter with each upstroke, with every rub of his thumb over his cockhead, every swipe of Changmin's tongue in his mouth. He doesn’t know what to do with himself other than grip tightly at the front of Changmin's shirt, every attempt of letting them fall to the hem of his pants being met with Changmin's hands around his wrists to bring them back up to his chest.

There is a string of saliva connecting his lips to Changmin's when the other pulls away, his voice coarse when he says, “you did so great.”

And Chanhee wants to fucking cry, because he says it just as Sunwoo tightens his fingers around him and tugs at his dick just a little harsher, the way he knows Chanhee likes, and the words go straight to his dick. They know how to get to him in the worst and best ways possible, know how to whisper filth in his ear to get him on the verge of coming.

But more so than that, they know how to praise him just right, and Chanhee absolutely fucking lives for it.

“You make us so proud,” Changmin continues, running a finger along his jaw, thumbing at his spit-slick lips, looking at him in the eyes when he does so. There is a smile on his lips when Chanhee moans, when he pokes his tongue out to lick the finger being pressed against his lips, and it widens when he says, “you’re so good.”

And Chanhee fucking loses it, jaw going slack when he moans again, his hips stuttering when he doesn’t know whether to fuck into Sunwoo's fist or grind back against his dick. He can hear Sunwoo's loud breathing as he pants, can feel his dick fully hard through their clothes, pressed between his cheeks as he slowly grinds against his ass.

The buildup of his orgasm happens so fast, his fingertips going numb as he twists Changmin's shirt, trying to pull him closer and to kiss him again. Maybe it’s because he’s tired, or because he hasn’t been able to be with them in months, or because the mismatched pace of Sunwoo's strokes and Changmin's kissing makes his head spin—he doesn’t fucking know.

 _“Fuck,”_ he whines against Changmin's mouth, his head dropping and eyes squeezing shut when Sunwoo twists his hand just right, thumbs under his cockhead just fucking right. His entire body shakes when he comes, when he spills into his underwear and between Sunwoo's fingers, a cry on the tip of his tongue when Sunwoo slows down but doesn’t stop stroking him until he’s done coming and his body is no longer shaking.

He feels uncomfortably sticky in his underwear, panting as he comes down from his high. Sunwoo pulls his hand out of his underwear, and before Chanhee can even open his mouth to tell him not to wipe it clean on his shirt or his boxers, Sunwoo shoves two of his fingers into his mouth. Chanhee moans around him, tasting himself bitter on his tongue, licking Sunwoo clean as best as he can.

“Oh my _god,”_ he whines when Sunwoo pulls his fingers out and presses a soft kiss to his shoulder. “What the fuck.”

Changmin laughs lightly, pressing a kiss against his closed lids, the tip of his nose, the corner of his mouth. “I’m sorry things got messy after you showered,” his voice is light and airy, his hands cupping his cheeks once again, thumbs rubbing comfortingly at the apples of his cheeks.

“We’ve just been missing you a lot lately,” Sunwoo admits, voice low when he noses at his nape, snuggling close. “You haven’t been back here in months.”

Chanhee pouts, rolling onto his back so he can look at Sunwoo.

“It’s okay,” he says with a small smile. “And I know, but I promise I’ll be here more often now that this is over.”

Changmin rolls off bed, making his way to his bag with wobbly knees and unsteady feet – Chanhee wants to get them off so fucking bad, but neither of them seem to want the same for now. He watches Changmin rummage through his things, only to pull a fresh pack of camera film and his instant camera out.

Chanhee feels his cheeks heat up when Changmin points the camera at him – mostly because he’s still sticky in his underwear, because he knows he looks a mess, because he can feel his lips bruised from kissing.

“One,” Changmin starts, and Sunwoo immediately snuggles closer to him, looking at the camera through his bangs.

“Two,” Sunwoo continues, and Chanhee can hear the smile in his voice. With his cheeks burning up in embarrassment, he brings his hand up to his face in a v sign.

_Flash._

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was really just me feeding myself tbh... kudos and comments are always appreciated! you can catch me on my [tbz twitter](https://twitter.com/changminize) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/changminize) anytime!


End file.
